


Family Portrait

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Couple, Cute, F/F, Family, Gay, Gay Couple, Photographs, Photography, Sweet, amber house, loveable, lovley, part of beeing a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Since Rachel and Chloe are a pair now for this long, Rose wants to update there "Family Portrait". Rachel love the Idea but Chloe isnt quite sure about this.(no lis or bts events// Chloe is 19, Rachel is 18)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, James Amber/Rose Amber, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 11





	Family Portrait

Rachel open the house door and step in, she hear the Radio and her Mom cooking, the blonde dress out her Spring coat and her boots, put her school backbag at its spot and walk over to the Kitchen. "Hello Mom" she great Rose lovley "Hello Rachel, how was school?" her Mom ask her and Rachel tells her her day, it is now 2:45 pm, Rachel and her Mom had there meal and talked about stuff, now they sitting in the leaving room and Rachel text with Chloe on her Phone "Okay I go up in my Room, Chloe will arrive in the next 20 minutes" Rachel say excited as always wehn she knew her girlfriend will come to her home and they will chill "Hey honey you have a second, I wanna talk with you about something, come with me" her Mom say to Rachel "Okay" Rachel say unsure and follow her Mom upstairs and they stand in front of there big Family Portrait.

"Youre Dad and I have talked and since you and Chloe are together now since quite a time we thought we will upgrade this Pic, waht do you think honey?" Rose ask her daughter looking at the very big picture, Rachel look also at the Pic with her as she was about 9 years old wearing a beautiful black dress and her hair are on her left side, shes looking like a little Princess "ähm, wouw, I really love that Idea but I have to talk with Chloe first, but it would be cool, thanks" Rachel say lovley and hug her Mom "no problem" Rose say happy back.

Chloe and Rachel cuddeling in her bed, both hear the rain and the music from Rachels audio system "So this wehre you doing today babe?" Rachel say to Chloe funny, Chloe let out a laught and say proud "jep" Rachel smiles and Chloe pulls her closer, place a gentle kiss on Rachels forhead. "Babe can I show you something?" Rachel say unsure because she dont know how Chloe will react "anything" Chloe say and both stand up from the bed, Rachel take Chloes hand and together they heading outside and Rachel tell Chloe the "Amber Plan". "You mean this real?! and this will be this hughe?!" Chloe say a little schooked, looking at the pic with her wide open blue eyes "You dont like the Idea?" Rachel say looking at Chloe with her head to the side, "I....I really dont know what I should think, the one side is, it makes me proud bc youre Parents accept us together and our love but at the other side I know what kind of People are comming to youre house sometimes, you know some business meetings from youre Dad and if they see this pic" Chloe say lovley and nervous, Rachel steps closer to her girlfriend, take her hand and say "since wehn does Chloe Price give a shit about what other People thinking? Besides some shitty rich awful people who just care about money, you have to see it waht you said before Chloe, the good side, my Family accept you here with us, with me and this makes me so happy" Chloe smile at Rachel and say "yeah youre right" Rachel also smiles and they kiss "Have I really dress up fancy?" Chloe ask "we will figure all out, okay?" Rachel say lovley and stroke Chloes blue hair.

_at the same day at the dinner Chloe and the Ambers talked about the Picture, all seem very happy, Chloe has to dress up fancy but she would do anything for Rachel and Chloe could swear she saw in James eyes something like proud._

1 week later they arrived at a very big Phtography agenture, Chloe think how much fun Max would have, if she would be here today, Chloe get ribbed out of her toughts as she feel her girlfriends hand on her back "youre okay?" Rachel ask the blue haird "yeah" Chloe say "Have I told you how hot you look today you should wear things like that more" Rachel say flirty and get closer to Chloe "you just told me that today like 100 times and no, I stuck with my Punk rebel look, thanks" Chloe say and they share a quick kiss "Thanks" Rachel say take Chloes hand and walking over to her parents. After they talked about the details they are in a room, it all looks like they will be shooting a Photoshooting for the next big americas next topmodel, soo much stuff, James and Rose already have there pose, both looking very fancy, James wearing a very good looking suit and Rose a beautiful dress, as Chloe and Rachel wanna Join James say "No, not like this" he walks over to the girls, Rachel wearing a beautiful knee long red dress with sandals, James looking at Chloe who wear a black blazer with a white blouse, a red tie, black tight trousers with her suspenders and black/white converse. "Please Chloe take down the Blazer and roll up youre blouse that the Photographer can see youre tattoo, also loose youre tie a bit and for good sake put the blouse out from these pants" Rachel and Chloe just stand there with there mouths open "ähm Dad youre okay?" Rachel ask suprised "yeah Rachel, Im sorry I point this out now but this is not the Chloe you fell in love with, it wouldent be us, plaese help her and then come to us" James give Chloes shoulder a playfull punch and walk back "wouw" Is all Chloe can say, Rachel steps to Chloe and help her with the tie.

"and 3,2,1 SMILE!!" they hear the Photographer say, after some pics and diffrent poses all 4 talking and watching at the pics, picking there favourite one, they also made pics just from Chloe and Rachel, James and Rose also made just pics from them, after all the desicions are made they walking outside of the building and talking how happy all are and the the pics there made are looking great. Some days later there Pic arrived and it hang now at the spot where the old pic was, all are so happy and the pic really looking perfect "I hope after this my Mom dont will have the same Idea" Chloe say funny "I caint look at a shitty mustache and at my beautfuil Rara" she countine and hold Rachel close in her arm "you know I still would to that, I love you Chloe, thanks" Rachel say lovley and they kiss, Rachel walk back down and Chloe looking at the pic just for herslef and think how proud she is she did that and even wehn her Mom also want this, she would do it, the pic really look amazing and Chloe also walking back down.


End file.
